When The Rain Came
by AkatsukiRedCloud
Summary: When Deidara asks Sasori if he regretted anything in life, the blonde is given an answer which he is confused about. It is only until much later that he realises what the red-head meant and how this would impact them both. Character death, SasoDei/DeiSaso, angsty one-shot. : D Rated T for language and stuff, Please review!


**Stupid 'lil thing which I started a few weeks ago and only got round to finishing now : D  
><strong>

**I'm in an angsty mood, so here's a 'lil angst fic^^" It's weird because I'm so used to writing crack! :'3  
><strong>  
><strong>Sasori's death always gets me; it's one of those sad things which I think about when I'm trying not to laugh at something I shouldn't be laughing at :'D<strong>  
><strong><br>Please review~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Was it really worth it?"<p>

The form of my partner turned to face me with the same emotionless expression which had been permanently plastered onto his porcelain features for as long as I had known him. His eyes were large and glassy, a glazed caramel which were impossible to read.

"Was what worth it, brat?" The shorter male inquired in an almost threatening tone, his voice intimidating yet painfully childish. I pursed my thin lips, shoving my hands into the pockets of my cloak as I leaned against the wall of our shared room, forcing a wide smirk.

"You turned yourself into a puppet, un." I stated in a joking tone, challenging the elder male. "Don't you ever regret doing it?"  
>"Never." My partner confirmed in a quick and low tone, turning back to his work bench where he adorned numerous wooden limbs with lethal weapons and poisons, saving them to later help his collection.<p>

He was typically like that; always speaking in a plain and simple way which practically anyone could understand, yet still deemed him as a much higher intellectual. You see, the red-head had a way of manipulating others into agreeing with him, or falling into the easiest of traps. Although he seemed like your average kill-joy, the puppet enjoyed nothing more than playing with his prey; twisting the mind in order to make everything go the way he wanted to. He was manipulative like that, which went well with his name: Sasori.

The scorpion's sting matched his personality, quick and spiteful. When Sasori wanted something, he would get it and make it completely worth it. Countless times had I witnessed the red-head use poison to defeat his opponent, and countless times had my mind convinced me to never end up as prey to the scorpion who I called my partner.

That's where I was stupid; I was Sasori's prey from the beginning. I was his own from the very beginning, yet he still hadn't struck. This was because at that point, I was useful to him. I was something which would help him now and in the future, and I planned to stay that way in order to avoid death. That's why I made sure to tease him; I knew he wouldn't do anything.

I loved Sasori as much as I hated him. He was a ruthless fuck who stood above and spoke to others as if they were dirt, he was a little prince whom would achieve and reach any goals he desired. He wasn't human.

Sasori stopped being human when he was fifteen years of age. He turned himself into a human puppet; a sick desire he had possessed a few years before. He was a monster, yet he deceived himself to be beautiful. People told the red-head that he was beautiful, young and fresh, but he wasn't. To me, Sasori wasn't beautiful.

His face was hard, holding no emotion or expression. I would stroke the male's cheek and have a cold hardness replace the feeling of soft flesh, he couldn't even feel it. Sasori couldn't feel anything physically; he argued it was the same with emotions but I could prove him wrong. Although he had much less emotion than a normal human being, he still had some left. Sasori was not human, but he wasn't a complete puppet either.

The only thing which was preserved was Sasori's internal organs, including his heart. The only thing which convinced me that Sasori could still love was his heart, the pacing of its beat when I held the red-head close, the way the pulse would slow down before increasing again depending on the situation.

His body was mechanical, moving precisely and in a robotic fashion. It wasn't beautiful either. I wanted to see Sasori's real form in person, to touch it, to caress it, to love it. Of course, it was impossible at this point. I was too late.

"Don't you have any regrets at all?" I spoke up, moving over to my ageing bed. "There must be something you miss. Eating?"  
>"Eating is simply a chore." The red-head responded in a bored tone, playing with a wooden hand. "I don't have time for chores." He added.<br>"What about touching, un?" I continued with a frown. "Don't you miss the feel of people? Don't you wish you could feel it when I touched you?"  
>"Not particularly." Was his blunt reply. I was used to this often. Sasori persistently reminded me that he didn't love me, which I was unsure about. I believed he loved me, but the red-head repeatedly insisted that he didn't have any feelings. There was so little about the scorpion which was left unsaid, I didn't even know who he was. Why did I love him so much?<p>

I glared at the male's form, puffing my cheeks slightly. "There isn't anything you miss? Nothing at all?"

Sasori let out a light sigh, placing the hand down onto the worktop and spinning around to face me. "Will you shut up and let me work if I tell you?"

Chuckling, I nodded, intrigued to know of the red-head's answer. What did he miss? Skin? Taste? Pleasure? His parents? Maybe Sasori really did miss being able to feel, but was just reluctant to answer. The male avoided seeming soft in any particular way.

"I miss the rain."

Surprised, I blinked. The rain? Why would Sasori miss the rain? He saw it often enough and was probably pretty familiar with it. "I don't really understand." I admitted, scrunching my nose up slightly. "What's to miss about rain? It's annoying, and you see it enough."  
>"Well, obviously we're all different."<p>

We were different, Sasori and I. In fact, one could argue that we were exact polar opposites with different ways of thinking. Sure, we were both cruel and members of an "evil" organisation, but we rebelled against each other often and had very different beliefs.

"Back when I was a child in Suna, we never got rain." Sasori began in a low voice, looking towards the side. "It was a constant drought, always being reminded how long we could bathe for, how much water we were allowed to drink, how much to save. This was because back in that time there were common problems with the water pipes."

I nodded with a frown, crossing my legs and staring into the red-head's expression. I was rather flattered that Sasori was discussing a part of his childhood with me, which was something he never brought up. I knew his parents had died when he was young, and I knew he apparently despised his grandmother, but that was it.

"There was a time in July, where the heat was so intense that no one could leave their houses, the water pipes burst and the saved water quickly ran out. The people of my village, they were dogs in the sun, begging, stealing; I had never seen such despicable humanity." Sasori closed his eyes for a short while, rubbing his forehead in thought. "The war was still going on, so it would be impossible and down right embarrassing to ask Konoha for aid, which made things worse. People died of thirst as people died during the war, it was a constant array of death."

Iwa was a pretty peaceful village, so I hadn't experienced war. I can only imagine what it was like in Sunakagure, with the unbearable heat and heavy village uniform.

"We eventually got the water back and things got better, however I could not forget what the lack of water turned people into. I remember hallucinating in the night and seeing things, even to this day I'm not sure if they were even real." Sasori's tone was even more bitter than before, his childhood obviously not being a good one. "People were in fear that the same thing would happen again. Konoha saw what the lack of water did to people, and we were in fear that they would cut off the water pipes in order to catch us when we were at our most vulnerable. Thankfully, they still had hearts and understood that there were children and locals at risk, but what were we to know at the time?"

"That's a disturbing story, Danna." I frowned, biting my thumb. "But what does it have to do with rain?"

Sasori let out a harsh sigh, glaring at me. "I'm getting to it, be patient."  
>"Someone's a hypocrite, un." I smirked, leaning backwards. "C'mon, tell me more."<p>

"That autumn, it rained in Sunakagure for the first time in 28 years. I was only 6 at the time, and you need to understand that I had never left my village before. The rain was something unreal to me, I thought that it was some kind of illusion. I stood outside my house that day, feeling rain for the first time, hearing it, seeing it. The whole concept was completely unreal, yet so comforting. The atmosphere and noise was so different with the rain, it felt as if I was in a completely different place, it took me away from Suna."

Judging by Sasori's words on this village, he hated it. The male had left when he was just a teenager, indicating his hatred for it. I guess I could relate to that, judging how I fled my village at a similar age. However, it seemed that Sasori hated Suna, whilst I just found Iwa boring for disliking my art and creative ways.

"That's my only regret. I just want to feel the rain again."

"Sorry, but that just seems like a pointless way to like the rain." I admitted, holding out my hands. "No offence or anything."  
>"You didn't have the same experience." The red-head smiled, balling his fists. "That was the first and last time I felt rain, yet even to this day I have cravings for it."<br>"I guess I crave cake a lot, un."

Sasori raised an eyebrow, staring at me in an amused fashion. I pulled a funny face, chuckling lightly. "Sorry Danna, but the only good thing I see in rain is that it makes pigeons look funny."  
>"Like I said, you didn't have the experience, Deidara." The red-head repeated. "You and I are very different people."<p>

And we were.

* * *

><p>When I stood over Sasori's form, I couldn't help but take note that he looked even more lifeless than before.<p>

"Danna?" I frowned, trying not to become too alarmed. "Danna, quit being lazy, sit up."

But of course I received no response.

Kneeling down next to the bloodied body, I traced a hand over the male's back. As expected, he was just cold, hard wood. The red-head was on his stomach, not moving nor responding. A trail of blood leaked from the puppet's chest, where his core was located. Yet worse was still to come.

Sasori was to face his grandmother and some girl due to complicated circumstances. Being confident that he would easily defeat the two, I fled in order to aggravate the blonde kid who held the nine-tails within himself. When I returned to witness the remains of Sasori's opponents, however I was instead faced with the chilling sight of a graveyard of puppets.

"Sasori, stop pissing around!" I growled, grabbing the red-head by the joints of his shoulders to pull him up. "I know you can't feel me, but you can fucking hear me, un!"

Sasori wasn't dead, he couldn't be. Too many times had I witnessed his "eternal art" rants where he insisted he was immortal.

Much to my relief, Sasori wasn't dead. He was hanging on a thin line, but his heart still had a shallow beat, despite the ribbons of blood which ran from his core.

"Don't scare me like that." I glared, holding the male's smaller form to my chest. "I know you can't feel this, but you know I love you." Once again, Sasori didn't move, which aggravated me. "You do love me, don't you?" I continued with a frown, holding the red-head tightly. "Sometimes I'm not sure, y'know."

The red-head's body jerked suddenly, and his large eyes darted towards me, as if he had only just awoken. I jumped slightly at the sudden movement, staring at his face plainly. At the same time, there was a huge crash of thunder outside, droplets of water being released into the sky. It was strange as we were still rather close to Suna.  
>"D-De..." The red-head made out in a weak, gasping tone. My hands automatically held Sasori closer to me, worried.<br>"Sasori?" I replied, only then realizing how injured the red-head really was. He was in his other body, the one which he would use as a "last retort."

Sasori had 2 puppet forms of himself. One which he would use when walking around the base, being in Hiruko, repairing puppets; basically all the time. The other body Sasori would use for combat, when he was using "himself", or of course, as a last retort.

I gulped as the male reached for a nearby scroll, his body weak and jerky, as if he had no chakra left.

"U-Use..." He made out, pushing the scroll to my chest and staring into my eyes in an almost begging way. Never in my life had I seen Sasori in such a weak state. It would be a wrong time to laugh.

As it was crucial, I quickly opened the scroll, making sure Sasori was still held close to my body. "Look at you..." I muttered in-between opening the scroll. "The state of you, un..."

Hoping the red-head would say something, I was surprised to find that he simply stared into my eyes, waiting. It was only when I opened the scroll that I knew something was wrong.

"_Me."_

I blinked at the simple word on the scroll, knowing it would somehow relate to Sasori. Closing my eyes, I placed a hand on the scroll after following the instructions the red-head had written inside, making sure he was still held close to me.

A large poof of smoke caused me to close my eyes and cough, almost dropping the red-head in my arms.  
>"W-What the-<p>

I was interrupted by a strange feeling which was Sasori. I no longer felt the coldness of him, nor the hardness of his body. Instead was a substitute of warmness and flesh. Was this real?

When the smoke cleared, I could finally witness something beautiful, besides my art; Sasori.

Finally, Sasori was beautiful to me. But how? Why? How could the red-head possibly be human if all this time he was a puppet? There was so much unsaid, I really knew little about the male.

"S-Sasori, what is this?" I exclaimed in a surprised tone, staring down at the man's slender body and soft, human features. "You're human, un!"  
>"Take me outside..." The human whispered, closing his eyes. It was only then that I noticed the male's hand still positioned over his chest, which was pouring out blood at an alarming rate.<p>

He was dying.

"I-I have to get you help!" I narrowed my eyes, gripping the male tightly. "Let me help you!"  
>"Y-You'll help me by taking me outside." He insisted with a small, weak smile, raising a small hand to my cheek. I closed my eyes for a short second, placing my hand over his in a way to comfort us both. What was Sasori planning? Why did he want me to take him out in the cold, miserable rain?<p>

Gently and quietly, I lifted Sasori's brittle form with my arms, holding him to my chest to keep him warm. It was so strange to feel the red-head in my arms, to be able to feel his heart beating, to be able to witness his real, human form. He really was beautiful like this.

Although I hated the rain, I was willing to go out there for Sasori. Wincing at the piercing coldness of the water and murky scent, I walked a few meters out of the cave, into the open outside.

My mind was filled with fascination as I watched a smile grace the red-head's lips. I had seen him "smile" before, but it wasn't real. It was a plain mask used to manipulate others. This, however, was genuine. This smile was Sasori, for himself to express the pure happiness which he obviously felt at this moment.

The male's small form shifted slightly in my grip in order to expose himself to the rain even more. Letting out a short moan, Sasori lifted his head slightly, watching the rain hit the many surroundings. I held up my arm to support his head, watching the male's every move. He was completely at peace, as if the pain had completely gone away.

That was, of course, until the red-head jolted, gripping the large flesh wound which adorned his chest, where his heart would be located.

"D-Danna!" I cried in worry, about to go back into the cave to give the red-head the medical attention which he desperately needed. "You need this!"  
>"N-No..." Was the male's short protest as he placed his other hand over mine, staring into my eyes. "I need this." He insisted in his weak tone. "P-Please."<p>

I gulped, a huge array of emotions filling my mind. What was I to do? At that point, the best option was to go against Sasori's word.

"Y-You need to be saved..." I muttered, enough for the red-head to hear. "You don't understand how much I need you in my life, Sasori, how much I love you. I love you so much..."

At that moment, I cried.

It was a weird experience. I had reached the point about a year back where I believed I would never cry again. Realistically, I had quite a mischievous and rather evil nature about me, so nothing properly affected my actions or way of thinking. Sasori was surprised to see the beads of warm water run down my cheeks, extracting themselves from my hazed eyes.

"I-I just want to save you..." I whispered, my lip wobbling. My whole body was shaking, and that wasn't just from the coldness.  
>"I don't need to be saved..." The red-head replied, raising a hand against my cheek like before.<p>

I let out a short noise as Sasori slowly raised his head, pressing his soft, perky lips against my cold ones. Sasori has never kissed me before. I had kissed him, but almost every time I had been pushed away, or received no response from. It was weird kissing Sasori when he was a puppet ,one could even go so far as to say it was like kissing a moulded block of wood.

I closed my eyes, weakly responding to the kiss. It was so amazing to feel such lips against mine, such a feeling. I felt appreciated, I felt loved, I felt comforted.

My eyes simply filled themselves with tears, half from joy, and the other from the sudden grief which was before me.

"I-I love you." The red-head confirmed in a shaky voice. I was surprised to find his eyes his large, honey-coloured eyes filled with glazed tears, something which I had also not witnessed before.

Sasori had never once told me that he loved me. Never. We were apparently in a relationship, yet whenever I said those three powerful words, I was simply replied to with a grunt or no words at all. My heart tightened, being pulled to the pit of my stomach.

"I know I've never said it before, but truly, I love you, Deidara." Sasori continued in a quiet voice, both hands situated on my cheeks. "I've always loved you, I value you so much, and I could never ask for a better partner. Y-You're my one and only, you make me feel loved again."

"I-I love you too, Danna." I whispered, holding my forehead against the male's after placing a soft kiss against his lips. "I love you so, so much..."

I held Sasori like that, until I decided that it was time to help him. He was on his last legs, he could go at any second, but he was holding on.

"L-Let me save you, un..." I whispered softly, nuzzling the male's cheek. "Please, let me save you..."  
>"I don't need to be saved..." Sasori replied, stroking my wet hair. "I don't want to be saved..."<p>

I gritted my teeth, secretly expecting this answer. I felt so hurt hearing this from Sasori after he had confirmed that he loved me, however something told me that it was for the best, that it was what he really wanted. Either way, in the end, we could be together for eternity, in a different and better place. Like what Sasori said about the rain taking him to a better place.

And then I remembered.

"I just want to feel the rain again."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let's just say Deidara didn't lose his arms whilst fighting Naruto and Gaara, okay? : D<em>**

**_This was pretty homosexual._**

**_This is probably pretty confusing : D Sasori's basically saying that the rain made him feel like he was in a better place. _**

**_When he was dying and with Deidara, it was raining, so he imagined it as the two of them being in a different and better place. When Sasori said at the end "I just want to feel the rain again" It means that he just wants to be in a better place again, however as he was about to die, it would mean for eternity. _**

**_He was basically saying that life is better in the afterlife, but he would want it to be with Deidara. : D_**


End file.
